


Frozen

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Meddling TARDIS, Snowed In, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The TARDIS refuses to fly in a snowstorm. The Doctor growls. Rose giggles.





	Frozen

“What exactly are you playing at?” The Doctor paces around the TARDIS’s center console, poking at buttons and flipping switches. “I know you can fly in the snow.  _ You _ know you can fly in the snow.” He marches to the door, throws it open, and gestures grandly at the swirling whiteness outside. “It’s not even all that much snow!”

Slamming the door, the Doctor mutters, “ _ honestly _ ” under his breath. He wildly spins a dial on the console, rather like a child throwing a tantrum.

Rose bites her lip to keep from laughing.

The TARDIS remains resolutely still.

The Doctor glares at Rose, who schools her face into something she hopes looks almost serious. “Did you have something to do with this?” he accuses. “Plotting with my TARDIS so you can stay and go skiing?”

“I never!” Rose glares right back. “Do you really think she does anything but what she wants to do? Besides, you can’t ski in a blizzard. If we’re snowed in it’s inside fun for us. Hot chocolate and a movie?” Her glare turns into a soft smile.

He hesitates, and she knows she’s won. “Come on.” She takes his hand, and he lets himself be led.

“I’m not through with you,” he shouts over his shoulder.

Behind his back, a few lights on the console blink on and off.

“I saw that,” the Doctor mutters.

Rose squeezes his hand. “Be like Elsa. Let it go.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 15 - snowed in
> 
> Yes, I'm quite aware the _Frozen_ was released long after Nine. But they have a time machine. ;)


End file.
